Ilusiones Escarlatas
by PachiiBralwen
Summary: Los Vulturis han estado entrenando a humanos genéticamente seleccionados para así crear vampiros más fuertes, nadie sabe de esto... hasta que Antoniette, una de estas humanas, escapa y es encontrada por los Cullens ¿Qué es lo que pasará?
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**__

Mi vida es un asco, estoy aquí en medio del bosque de dios sabe que parte de Estados Unidos, perseguida por mis dos hermanos mayores, por ordenes del rey... mis piernas no pueden moverse sin que agonicé por el dolor y mi cuerpo está lleno de heridas, las cuales yo consideraría como graves. Mi única salvación sera morir aquí, comida por algún animal que se apiade de esta chica, ¿En qué estoy pensando?.... nunca tendría tanta suerte.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Eran los primeros días de invierno aquí en Volterra, Italia, el frío estaba adueñándose de cada rincón de la ciudad, incluida mi habitación en la parte más alta de torre de los Vulturis, eran alrededor de las 4:30 de la mañana cuando escuche unos leves golpes en mi puerta.  
- ¡No iré al entrenamiento! - le grite a quien quiera que interrumpía mi sueño, no pensaba ir a congelarme afuera.  
- Antoniette sale, Aro te esta buscando - me grito Jane desde el otro lado de la puerta, rodé en mi cama para así poder acurrucarme mejor y seguir durmiendo, no me importaba si la misma reina de Inglaterra me buscaba, no saldría de aquí - Pequeñaja será mejor que salgas, no me obligues a ir por ti - Jane ya estaba enojándose, era tan fácil de encolerizar, no le respondí en vez de eso, seguí acostada en mi cama - Humana desagradecida, sal de esa cama en este instante - me grito justo al lado de la cama, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño chillido, no había escuchado la puerta abrirse.  
- No pienso salir con el frío que hace, no pierdas tu tiempo - tiro de mis protectoras y abrigadoras sábanas - Sal de aquí ya, es una orden de Aro -  
- Pues que venga él a buscarme - le sisee.  
- Tranquilas chicas - me di vuelta rápidamente para ver que Alec estaba sentado en la esquina más alejada de mi cama, viendo como yo y su hermana peleábamos - Anto, Aro esta en la fuente, te tiene un regalo, será mejor que vayas a recibirlo - me dijo tranquilamente.  
- Tengo frío - él se paro sin decir nada y se dirigió a mi armario, de él saco un vestido gris, era el que me había comprado Michelle hace algunos días, también saco unas medias de mi blanco color de piel, unas botas negras y una chaqueta del mismo tono de las botas, lo puso en mi cama. - ¿Quieres que me ponga eso? - él asintió, note que Jane ya se había ido, espere a que él también se fuera para poder bañarme y vestirme, pero no se movió, suspire y me dirigí lentamente hacia el baño que estaba en mi habitación, luego de bañarme salí a mi habitación, él seguía allí pero miraba con atención las fotos que estaban en el escritorio.  
- ¿Los extrañas? - se dio la vuelta al ver que no contestaba, me miró con algo de vergüenza, se paro rápidamente de mi cama - Lo siento, me... tengo que ir - salió rápidamente de mi habitación sin mirarme otra vez, no me importó nada, me vestí, me tome mi negro y ondulado cabello en un intrincado moño y me dirigí hacia la puerta, luego de abrirla mire con odio las interminables escaleras.

El patio estaba completamente vacío, logre vislumbrar la capa negra que envolvía al rey y también a su escolta, Renata a duras penas. Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, pero obviamente los "súper sentidos" vampíricos de Aro le advirtieron que yo me acercaba, ya que, estuvo justo enfrente mío en menos de lo que me lleva decir mi nombre.

- ¿Cómo estas esta mañana hija? – me pregunto tratando de tomar mi mano, pero yo ya la había alejado, adelantándome a sus movimientos.

- Pues veamos… son casi las cinco de la madrugada, si es que no lo son ya, acabas de enviar a dos de tus escoltas a despertarme, sabiendo que no he dormido casi nada por el entrenamiento de ayer… ¿Cómo crees que estoy? – dije irónicamente y con un tono bastante molesto, por lo que me sorprendió que él sonriera mientras le hacía una seña con la mano a Renata, quien tomó la bufanda que colgaba de su cuello para cubrirme los ojos.

- ¿Que rayos? – alegaba tratando de salir de sus brazos de hierro.

- Tranquila – me ordenó y sentí como su escudo hacía de mis movimientos pequeños e inútiles forcejeos – No me ataques – me previó antes de tomarme en sus brazos, y comenzar a correr, fue en ese instante en que recorde lo que Alec dijo "Aro esta en la fuente, te tiene un regalo".

- ¿Cuál es el regalo? – nadie contestó, en vez de eso la escolta me dejo con delicadeza en el suelo.

- Cierra los ojos, mi pequeña – seguí las instrucciones del rey, solo por las ansias que tenía de ver la sorpresa que me tenía – No los abras – me regaño al ver que trataba de entreabrir mis ojos, me guiaron unos pocos metros más allá.

- Puedes abrirlos – me susurró Renata desde mi espalda.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2___

- Imposible - dije en un pequeño susurro mientras me acercaba mis dos hermanos mayores, Andrew y Daniel. Los dos estaban iguales a como los recordaba, con sus pieles oliváceas, sus rubios cabellos y ojos de un extraño color café. Eran tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos, recordé cuando una vez se habían hecho pasar el uno por el otro y nadie se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Toni? - Drew me miraba preocupado por mi silencio ¡Rayos!, ¿Por cuanto había estado perdida en mis pensamientos?, salí un poco del trace y me lancé hacía ellos para abrazarlos.

- ¡Hermanos! - les grité en sus orejas, Daniel me abrazó mientras reía por mi reacción, luego Drew me tomó en sus fuertes brazos, mientras daba vueltas en círculos conmigo.

- ¿Cómo estás monstruo? - me preguntó el más pequeño de los gemelos, Daniel.

- Con sueño, pero feliz de verlos - les sonreí - Y... ¿Como están?, ¿Donde estuvieron?, ¿Cuando llegaron? - solté todas las preguntas, una tras otra, sin darles tiempo de contestar, fue en ese momento en que note que Aro ya no estaba con nosotros.

- Estamos bien Toni - rodé mis ojos, odiaba ese apodo que me tenían - No tienes que preocupare con nosotros - siguió luego de soltar una carcajada por mi cara - Estuvimos recorriendo el mundo, reconociendo territorio, tu entiendes - terminó Dan.

- Ah! Y llegamos hace dos horas, pero claro, dormir es más importante para ti que ver a tus hermanos - continuó Andrew, haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Reconociendo territorio? - dije sin prestar atención a ninguno después de lo que repetí, los gemelos se miraron de forma cómplice, pero no dijeron ni la más mínima palabra - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - les exigí, pensando en que si obtenía un "Nada monstruo" o un " Eres muy pequeña para estas cosas" o que se yo, sería feliz.

- Sabes que somos parte de la guardia, Anto - me dijo suavemente Drew luego de que Dan suspirara, acarició mi mejilla con mucho cuidado y su frío contacto me hizo estremecer.

- Y tú también lo serás, y una muy buena - continuó mi otro hermano - Aunque claro, primero tienes que completar el entrenamiento y luego trasformarte - no pude controlar la mueca que apareció en mi cara, no podía creer que mis propios hermanos, a los que les había dicho tantas veces antes de que se trasformaran de que yo nunca, y digo, nunca sería una asesina, no me quería convertir en algo parecido a Félix, Demetri o Jane.

- Yo no seré así, jamás - les juré.

- Querida, sabes que fuiste concebida única y exclusivamente para este propósito, es tú destino -

- No, no lo es si yo no lo deseo o anhelo, Daniel - les gruñí.

- ¡Para de hablar así!, ya no eres una niña Antoniette - me grito Drew - Serás de la guardia tarde o temprano, quieras o no - La ira se apoderó de mi cuerpo, me di media vuelta tratando de no contestarles y me dirigí camino hacia los establos.

- Buena suerte obligándome - les refunfuñe, Daniel me alcanzó fácilmente y sujeto mi cintura con su fuerte brazo de hierro - Suéltame - grite mientras tomaba un encendedor que llevaba en mi abrigo y lo ponía cerca de su brazo.

- ¿Por qué no quieres ser como los demás? - dijo antes de soltarme, yo solo me limité a correr... en el camino noté las lágrimas empapar mis mejillas. Al llegar a mi destino, caminé y abrí sin ninguna vacilación el último establo, donde me encontré, cara a cara, con un caballo fuerte, negro y con un aura que inspiraba temor.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al llegar a mi destino, caminé y abrí sin ninguna vacilación el último establo, donde me encontré, cara a cara, con un caballo fuerte, negro y con un aura que inspiraba temor. Este me enfrentó, yo en cambio, me limité a rodearlo y tirarme sin dudar encima de una montaña de paja que estaba en un rincón. El caballo me siguió, aún con se sentían sus ganas de pelea.

- Ahora no Othar - le gruñí, mi voz se entrecortó gracias a las lágrimas que seguían en mis ojos.  
Othar se acercó, se recostó en el suelo y puso su hocico en mi regazo, le miré culpablemente, no era su culpa todo lo que había pasado esta mañana, y le empecé a acariciar - Lo siento, no te quería gruñir, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué se empeñan tanto en arruinar mi futuro? - le pregunte inconscientemente a mi caballo, no esperaba respuesta alguna, sería una loca si la esperara, él solo se limito a mirarme fijamente, escuchándome.

- Porque tu niegas lo que eres - escuché derrepente, sequé mis lágrimas rápidamente y fije mi mirada llena de odio en el curioso - Y porque no aceptas para que estas hecha -

- Vete de aquí César - le dije llena de odio hacia el chico rubio que estaba frente a mi, aquel que rompió mi corazón incontables veces y que ahora, dos años después de lo ocurrido, trataba de conquistarme denuevo, como si quisiera compartir saliva con la perra que tenía como novia, menudo cerdo, si pensaba que volvería con él.

- ¿Qué pasa gatita? - su voz arrastro el "cumplido" como un ronroneo, llegando hacia mi, inseguro, mirando siempre al caballo que tenía en mi regazo - ¿Acaso has olvidado todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? - me dijo tomándome por la barbilla y acercándose.

Othar se paró para enfrentarlo, sabía que el chico no tendría oportunidad contra mi caballo y él lo sabía tan bien como yo, pues yo había sido la única capaz de controlar a "La bestia negra", como le llamaban todos, y gracias a eso, me había ganado el respeto, el temor y alguno que otro admirador en la formación. Me paré al instante y me puse enfrente del animal, acariciando su cabeza para tranquilizarlo, no quería problemas porque mi animal atacó a otro.

- No, no lo he olvidado y es por eso que quiero que te vayas - le respondí cortante con una mirada que le avisaba que no estaba de humor para sus tonterías, él solo me sonrió y posó sus labios en la comisura de los míos. Le empujé fuertemente, separándolo de mi ser, mientras que mi otra mano le pegaba una cachetada, él retrocedió unos metros, mirándome fijamente.

- Sabes que me amas - refunfuño, pero yo le prestaba atención a la larga cabellera lisa y rubia que entraba al establo.

- Cariño, ¿Que haces aquí? - dijo la chica abrazando a César por la espalda, sin fijarse en mi, en lo absoluto.

- Este... Hola cariño, solo venía a ver a Marsala cuando vi a Antonniette, por lo cual la vine a saludar - contestó cínicamente el chico, la chica fijó su mirada en mi y comprendió lo que sucedía al instante.

- Pero amor, acaso ¿no te acordabas que hoy tendríamos nuestra tarde a solas? - comentó haciéndose la inocente mientras retorcía un mechón de su cabello con una mano y la otra bajaba por el pecho de César, ¡Agh!, que asco.

- Tranquila Collen, César ya se iba - le dije rápidamente a la guarra de novia que tenía mi ex, no quería seguir viendo sus asquerosas escenas.

- Mi novio sabe hablar por si mismo, Kregar - me siseó al instante, yo solo le sonreí divertida - Vamos amor, ahora te mostraré lo que una verdadera mujer puede hacer - le ronroneó a César antes de arrastrarlo por la puerta del establo hacia afuera.

- Lo que tú digas, perra - dije suavemente antes de que cerraran la puerta, como odiaba a esa chica. Collen era la chica más reconocida por los hombres, gracias a lo fácil que era llevársela a la cama, incluso mis dos hermanos cayeron en sus sucias y solicitadas redes, algo que todavía no entendía, se suponía que mis hermanos tenían estómago ¿O no?.

Me recosté en el torso de Othar mientras este empezaba a comer, ahora que estaba a solas debía decidir cuando hacerlo, y como hacerlo... lo único que sabía era que tenía que huir de este lugar, como fuera y sin importar el costo que implicara.


End file.
